Hinata's courage
by NaruHina star
Summary: is Hinata finaly getting some courage? lemons in futuer
1. Chapter 1

Hinata was just geting back from a mission when she saw her crush at his favorite ramen stand she went over to it ' hopefully I'll tell him today' she thought

Naruto turned and saw the woman he had been hopping to see for the past few days so he was happy ' man she so beautiful' he thought

'Omg he's starring at me' hinata thought 'why haven't you used your byakugan to see ho big he is yet' perverted hinata said in her mind hinata fought the blush from the comment down and said 'because I'm not a big perve like you ' ' gulity as charged' hinata went into the ramen stand and order a pork ramen then she tried talking to naruto "h-h-how was y-y-your day n-n-naruto-kun?" she said he replied " great. how was your mission hinata-chan?" "F-fine naruto-kun but I n-n-need to tell you something." "What is it hinata-chan" 'come on tell him hinata' she tried gathering her courage but couldn't so she told him "I think your going to be the greatest kage ever" "thanks hinata-chan I now your going to be the best clan head ever" "thank you" "hinata-chan I have something I really need to tell you I understand if you hate me after this" he said " I never wanted to really go out with sakura. I always asked her out so I could make you jealous of her it was a dumb idea and I wish I had told you that I love you and that you are the most beautiful girl I've ever meet" hinata blushed a new shade of red "I-i-i love you too naruto-kun ever since the academy." "Really hinata do you want to go out?"

Hinata wakes up 'man that was an amazing dream why did it have to end' 'I know but you should have made him more of a perve' says pervey hinata. Hinata sighed whys did she have a perve side in her. Hinata did her mornings rituals and ate breakfast. She just didn't know what fate had for her Today.

First story


	2. the question

Hinata finished getting dressed when a toad came in through here window she was going to hit it, but it dropped a letter that's when she thought 'Naruto?' She opened it and read the letter

Dear hinata,  
Hey hinata its naruto do you want to train with me today. If you do meet me at training ground 7 Your friend,  
Naruto uzamaki

Hinata finished reading and put it with all her other naruto stuff in a part of her closet she couldn't believe it naruto was asking her to train with him! ' maybe you guys will spar and you can use your byakugan to see how big he is.' Said pervy hinata ' will you stop already I mean he's probably big..wait no perverted thoughts hinata' trying to not be perverted.

Training ground 7. One hour later

Naruto was waiting for 10 minutes he was late and was going to apologize for being late when he saw Hinata wasn't there. At first he was happy but then he remember that all hyuga's were on time. He was sad that she stood him up even if it wasn't a date it still hurt. He really liked her and wanted to tell her something important. He started to leave when he saw Hinata came out of nowhere. "Sorry for being late naruto-kun." Hinata said in her whisper voice " Its no problem Hinata-chan I was late anyways so sorry" he said. While Hinata blushed a deep red first of all because he had added 'chan' to her name she almost fainted when she noticed. He didn't get real close to her face and ask what she said which meant he did it on purpose that's when she fainted.

30 minutes later training ground 7

Hinata woke up in a forest. At first she freaked out the she remember whys she was her whys she fainted. She blushed a new shade of red only she could reach. Naruto saw her wake up and how she blushed 'Man she's so pretty when she blushes' Naruto thought. He went over to her and said " Hey Hinata-chan are you ok." "Y-yes I am Naruto-kun." She replied happy that she only stuttered once. "So Hinata I'm going to tell you that I'm going to be going on a two and a half year training trip with jiriya of the sannin. I want to take one person so I choose you and I was hoping you would go with me."

Haha cliff hanger please review positive or negative its better than nothing 


	3. Chapter 3

i am making a new version so go to my page and read it


End file.
